


Titles

by Twyd



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambition, Angst, Betrayal, Careers Have Issues, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Feels, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, Purging, Revenge, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male model AU. Light Yagami is one of the biggest uprising models in Tokyo. He is rivalled by only perhaps the mysterious L, who at 25 is considered almost a veteran in the industry. Light Yagami does not intend to share his title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami is one of the biggest uprising models in the industry. He is rivalled only by perhaps the mysterious L, who at 25 is considered almost a veteran in the trade. Light Yagami does not intend to share his title.

Light has never actually worked with L before. He is intrigued. He has seen it all, from coke addicts to surgery to bulimia. He can’t wait to meet L. He’s heard rumours of sweet binges and never working out, which tends to mean one thing. Everyone has a weak spot. Everyone can be exploited. Even, especially, exceptionally dumb models.

L is not attractive in the traditional sense. Unlike Light, who is one of the rare few who looks as good in real life as on camera, his looks have won him fame because he is so striking, so extraodinary. So... unusual. He is underweight, he is tall, he has huge eyes that are surely made up to contrast the way they do with his stark-white skin. He’s extraordinary. He’s from one of the top modelling schools in England. His career's taken him all over the world.

Light goes to L’s dressing room before the shoot to introduce himself. He believes in the art of keeping one’s enemies closer. L is getting old, for this industry, and Light wants to give him a helpful push over. He wants L's title for himself.

L opens the door, and Light treats him to his most charming smile.

“Yagami Light. We’ll be working together. I just thought I’d come and introduce myself. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He offers L his hand.

L takes it, but doesn’t return his smile. Perhaps he has developed an attitude problem over the years. Then he says,

“Please come in.”

He speaks perfect Japanese, with a slight British accent. He is so dark, Light supposes he could be from here originally. He resolves to do more research.

The rumours are true; there are sweets _everywhere_. Light watches L perch in a desk chair opposite his own and help himself to some jelly beans. His posture is not great. He really is on his way out. Letting himself go. Light tries not to look repulsed. 

“I do love sugar to get me through a shoot,” L comments, oblivious. “Please help yourself.”

“No, thanks.”

L doesn’t look very surprised, or offended. Light eyes his skinny body.

“Do you purge?”

He finds it more effective to strike fast and soon, and then work on the exposed weaknesses.

“Sometimes,” L answers, completely unphased. He turns his eyes up at Light. “Do you?”

Light blinks, a little taken aback.

“No,” he says. “I don’t need- I mean, I eat pretty healthily.”

This is the truth. He is a healthy weight. He doesn’t starve and he plans his treats.

L nods, poker-faced.

“That is a very good habit. I never see my successor eat. My, ah, back-up successor does, but unfortunately it tends to just be chocolate. They’re both very young still, so I hope it doesn’t cause any, you know, long term development problems.”

Light had stopped listening after successor, stiffened with alarm.

“Successor?”

L turns his dark, dark eyes on him again.

“White-blonde hair, large dark eyes, small, all in white, a little younger than you,” he drones. “You might have seen him on your way in.”

Light is speechless. He struggles to mask having his dreams crushed in those few short sentences. He had seena child of this description being made a fuss of on his way here but, he was so _small_ , so insignificant. He couldn’t hold a candle to L.

He offers L a weak smile.

“I didn’t realise…”

L smiles back for the first time, and it’s almost a smirk.

“That my title wasn’t up for grabs?”

Light’s smile tightens.

“I’m just surprised,” he says smoothly, in attempt to recover. “That kid has nothing on you, frankly.”

“Thank you, I suppose,” L says, immune to flattery.

Light tries to calm down inside. This successor would just be another airhead. They all were. And he’d be even easier because he was so young. Light's plan would still work. He just had to adjust his target.

He gives L his best smile again.

“You’ll have to introduce me to your, ah, successor sometime. I’m sure we’ll be working together in future.”

“I’d love to.” L’s eyes take on an amused glint. “I think you’ll like him. He’s _very_ sharp. Everyone at Wammy’s agency is. It’s quite selective.”

Light tries not to deflate, to mask his defeat, but he can’t help narrowing his eyes. It’s been a long time since anyone has seen through him, and never so quickly. L has shot up in his estimation. It’s almost a shame they won’t be working together much longer. He enjoys a challenge.

“It’s a shame your time is coming up,” Light remarks, with just a hint of an edge to his voice. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do at all?”

L nods, unphased.

“I’ve been preparing for this,” he says. “Everyone at Wammy’s is coached that way. I’ve saved up a lot of money, and I’m fortunately quite educated and speak several langues, so I’m looking forward to exploring my options. I am also going to eat lots of cake and play lots of tennis without having to worry about muscle development.”

Light has to look away. He feels a stab of jealousy, and it takes him off guard.

L watches him with that teasing smile. Not pretentious, not conceited, but like he knows everything Light is thinking and doesn’t consider him a serious foe. Is humouring him, in fact.

When Light doesn’t reply, his smile turns a shade sympathetic and he says,

“I wish you the very best of luck in your career, Light. I’m sure you’ll go far. Look after yourself. I can recommend you some good books, if you’re ever in need of new material. I know one of the perks is how much you get to read when you’re waiting around in a studio all day or night.”

Light swallows. A wave of nausea comes over him. He doesn’t know whether he’s under attack or in love, or both.

“It’s nice,” he finds himself blurting. “To speak to someone who’s not a complete dunce.”

L smiles.

“I must definitely introduce you to N. Don’t be offended if he’s a little…unforthcoming. It’s just his way.”

“N?” His brain makes the jump. “What’s wrong with M?”

“Ah, you might have seen him too. Golden blonde, thin, black leather. He’s easier to get on with. He’s beautiful, of course, but he has, well, temperament issues.”

Light nods, not taking it in. He doesn’t care.

“Are you staying in Japan after…afterwards?”

“Perhaps.” He pops more sweets into his mouth. Light wonders if he’s planning to purge the second he leaves. There’s still some time before the shoot. “Depends what I do and where it takes me. But I will stay for a little while at least, as my room-mate is currently hospitalised.”

Light considers who this could be. One of Wammy’s, surely. Maybe BB, the one who’d had all the surgery and could almost be L’s double. The one that is always in the media over some controvesy or the other. He doesn't seem very compatible with L.

L lowers his knees to the floor.

“You’ll have to excuse me, Light. They’re going to want to mess with my hair very soon.”

Purging time, more likely. But then, Light isn’t sure. L seems different, even if he had admitted he purges. Light stands to go.

“What’s your name?” he asks suddenly. “Your real name, I mean.”

“State secret, I’m afraid.”

“I thought you were only anonymous at the beginning because you were so young.”

He shakes his head.

"It's the way we work."

"Even though you’re retiring?"

“Even so.”

L gives him a final smile of dismissal, and stands there waiting for him to go.

Light finds himself thinking of his girlfriend, out of nowehere. She is a model, one of the best, and she loves him. She is shallow and a complete fool. Arm candy. 

L smiles at him like he’s reading his thoughts and intends to underline every single one. Like he’s waiting for something.

Light looks away.

“Good luck with everything,” he says, and just like that feels the opportunity is rushing away from him like he’s dropped it from a great height. He sees his future and he sees L’s and it stings. “I hope you - have fun with all your plans.”

“Thank you.”

He steps out.

He sees himself grabbing L by the collar and kissing him. Sees them putting something against the door until someone came knocking, wondering what all the noise was about. Sees them knocking those fucking jelly beans to the floor while he did things to L on his desk. He doesn’t care about L’s sexuality, if he’s seeing someone.

L closes the door behind him.

Stupid. The whole idea is stupid, ridiculous, juvenile, repulsive. It does not fit in with his goals or his plans at all. Light swallows and straightens his tie. Fluffs up his hair. He walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

L goes to the hospital to drop off Beyond’s requested items. He has had his bandages taken off, and greets L with a weak smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

L picks up a pale hand and kisses it.

B raises an eyebrow.

“Are we on again?”

“Just being friendly,” he huffs defensively, dropping the hand. They had always been overly affectionate with each other as children, being orphans together, closer in age than A. It had got better as they got older, but then A had committed suicide and they regressed, got worse again.

B shrugs.

“I’m not complaining. How do I look, by the way? Oh, don’t tell me actually. Wait ‘til the swelling goes down.”

“You looked fine in the first place,” L tells him. “I don’t know why you do this to yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah.” B starts rifling through the bag L’s bought him. “How was the shoot, anyway?”

“It was OK. A few newbies. Oh, before I forget, I brought you some strawberry jam too.”

“Oh, Lawli, I can’t, I’ve already eaten today. You have to take it away or I’ll just binge on it.”

“Fine,” L sighs, taking it back. “I brought you some red berry tea as well. It might be vile, but apparently it tastes just like strawberry jam. It’s herbal.”

“Calories?”

“2 per serving.”

“I love you,” Beyond says, very seriously. “But anyway, you were saying, about the shoot? Anyone catch your eye?”

“A very ambitious young man.” L shrugs. “I think I took the wind out of his sails a bit.”

“Ha! Do I know him? What’s his name?”

“You might have heard of him. Yagami Light. He’s very big over here, for his age.”

Beyond stops rifling through the tea.

“Oh, I know. He’s beautiful.” He turns his eyes up at L, suddenly vulnerable. “You think he’s into you?”

“No. I saw him with some girl afterwards.”

“Doesn’t mean a thing, I go with girls sometimes.” His eyes turn pleading. “You won’t give him my room, will you?”

“What?” He wonders if Beyond’s had too much morphine again. “No. I’ve just met him. No-one’s getting your room. You’ll be out of here any day now.”

“ _Promise_ me.”

“I promise.”

Beyond sits back, placated.

L leaves him sipping tea and looking quite content.

Someone else is being wheeled into the emergency ward on his way out. Young, with his wrists strapped up. _Sad_ , L thinks. Then he blinks. Looks again. It is Light Yagami.


	3. Chapter 3

Light wishes his family would leave. He feels bad enough with his father’s lined face worrying over him. Sachi is the only one making an effort to be cheerful, rifling through Light’s flowers and other gifts from his various agencies, who’d been informed only that he had dropped out of his shoot due to 'ill health.’

“Ooh, I didn’t know you were friends with L,” she squeals now.

“What?” He frowns at her. “It’s probably just from the agency.”

“No, it doesn’t say anything about Wammy’s. Oh, and he’s left you his phone number!”

Light sits up, wincing when it hurts.

“Give me that.”

He takes the bouquet and reads the gentle script.

_Light,_

_Sorry to hear you’re not well. Call me if you ever want to talk._

_-L._

He frowns at the note. Reads it again, waiting for it to rearrange itself. Did L – _know_?

He calls the man the moment he gets some privacy. 

“Hello, L? It’s Light.”

“Oh, hi, Light. It’s good to hear from you. How are you doing?”

“Better, thanks. Um, how did you…?”

“I was visiting my roommate in hospital when you were taken in.”

“...Ah.” Light grimaces, picturing it. “Great.”

“I’ll keep it to myself,” L assures. “Obviously.”

“Thanks. I’d appreciate it.”

There’s a little silence.

A twinge of uncertainty creeps into L’s tone for the first time.

“Can I – do anything?” He ventures. “Bring you some books maybe, or candy?”

“No thanks.” He lets this hang. “But maybe I’ll see you when I get out next week. Coffee?”

“…Sure,” L says, after a beat, sounding stunned. Light can hear the little jump in his voice wondering, _as in, a date…?_ and smiles to himself.

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

He hangs up.

He is determined to recover his composure as soon as possible.

* * *

 

They text on and off over the week, and agree to meet in a place Light knows will satisfy L’s sweet tooth.

“It’s not like I’m going to do anything drastic,” he tells L over their desserts, with considerably less of a front than usual. “Anything else drastic, that is. I’ll finish up everything I’m contracted for and think about what I want to do. I guess I’ll go to university. I’ll only be a year behind everybody else. Thanks for letting me talk about it, by the way. It helps. You know. Having someone who gets it.”

L doesn’t smile. He bites his lip.

“Light,” he says. “I’ve been thinking. When we met, if there was something I said that got to you…”

Light stiffens slightly.

“So that’s why you’re here? Because you felt bad?”

“No, no. Well, I mean, yes, but not…not just because of that.”

He turns red. He is completely out of his comfort zone outside of the studio. Light loves it. He takes pity on L and smiles at him.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t say anything to me that wasn’t already going through my mind. Do you want to try some of my cake?”

L drops his eyes to it, instantly distracted.

“…Are you sure?”

“Come on, you’ve been eying it like a shark for the past five minutes.”

He pushes his plate forward.

L waits for him to slice him a piece. When he doesn’t, he leans over and steals a mouthful with his own fork. Offers Light some of his own.

Light has to suppress a smile. L is so stand-offish at work. Just one date and he is sharing his cake. He had started modelling even younger than his successors, and probably didn't get out much. Light on the other hand is in his element. The feeling makes him generous.

“How’s your roommate?” He asks.

“He’s better,” L tells him. “Looking forward to coming home.”

“Are you guys close?”

“Well, we grew up together.”

“Oh, that’s nice. He must be your best friend.”

“More like a brother, if that makes sense. I guess. How’s your girlfriend?”

He asks this after some hesitation, as if unsure he should ask.

Light meets his gaze.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

* * *

 

It’s a pleasant surprise to find Beyond home when he gets in. He is sitting cross-legged on the couch and eating his way through L’s strawberries, like he always does when he gets cravings for jam.

“Well?” he calls without looking up. “Was it a date?”

“They did discharge you, right? You didn't just leave again?” L sinks beside Beyond and attacks the strawberries. Nerves makes him ravenous. “I don’t know. But it was nice.”

B watches him eat with amusement.

“You were nervous,” he observes. “Must have certainly felt like a date. Did he pay?”

“Yes.”

“Did you share food?”

“Well, yes, actually. Just a bite.”

“Date,” Beyond proclaims, finishing the last of the strawberries. “That’s great.”

“…It is?”

Beyond does not sound like he's being sarcastic.

“Yes,” Beyond says placidly. “It’s my birthday next month.”

“And?”

“My 25th. A special one.”

“…yes?”

L’s not following.

“I have a request.”

L gestures for him to go on.

Beyond meets his eyes.

“A threesome.”

He understands immediately.

“ _No_.”

“Oh, come on, L, for me. You’ve said no every time I've asked for something kinky, and always end up loving it.”

“But this is…another person!”

“Another person we both want and trust.”

He puts his hand on L’s thigh. L shakes him off.

“You haven’t even met him. I barely know him.”

“I know you’re comfortable with him,” Beyond persists. “That’s what matters. And he’s beautiful. That’s all that matters to me. Plus you’ve got a month to get to know him better.”

“Even if I agreed – which I’m not – there’s no way he’d go for it. Japan is very conservative, and besides, he’s still a teenager. And – and – how would I even bring it up?”

“First of all, Japan may seem conservative but that says nothing about its individuals. Light is of legal age and he’s mature. And as for bringing it up, you can say anything. ‘ _Get this, my friend’s thinking of doing this_ …”

L is shaking his head.

“This conversation is pointless. The answer is no.”

“L.” Beyond stops him when he tries to get up. “Relax. OK, no threesomes. But let’s just have a little harmless fantasy about it, all right? See if I can find something you like.”

“You’re not fucking your way into what you want again.”

“Just let me talk to you, L.” He climbs into his lap. “If it does nothing for you I’ll drop it completely, OK? Just think of it as…sex with someone else, but with my supervision. You know you get nervous around other people. I’ll hold you. I’ll tell him what to do. Guide him in and make you feel good. We could take it in turns fucking you and learn from each other. That’s my fantasy. Me and some other guy absolutely devouring you.”

He gives an involuntary shiver, and Beyond’s eyes light up.

“Exactly.”

He swallows.

“I’d be scared.”

“You know you could stop it any time,” he says. “You know _I_ would stop it any time, if I thought you weren’t enjoying it. There’s two of us and one of him, and we’d establish the boundaries in advance, obviously. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

L looks away moodily.

“You’re not convincing me just because you’re good at dirty talk.”

“It’s a convincing idea.”

L looks at him.

“Can’t I just get you a playstation or something?”

B smiles at him and kisses his nose.

“Threesome,” he says. “Pretty please. Light like you. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this and I'm sorry x'D


	4. Chapter 4

Light is delighted with the proceedings.

Yes, he made a mistake. Yes, he might need to - rethink a few things, but ultimately he has no intention of abandoning his ambitions. Especially not now.

L _trusts_ him. Has let his guard down around him in almost every way. And they're so compatible, Light sometimes even forgets that the whole thing is a game, a contest, and L is losing. But whenever he can't sleep, whenever he feels shaky, he thinks of giving up his goals, essentially who he is, and it fills him with a sick kind of panic. He doesn't want to go to school like everybody else. He wants money, he wants power, he wants fame, and he wants it all now.

This threesome would be the icing on the cake. L is clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing, and he will use this to effectively oust himself into BB's position. At least temporarily. He knows the truth will come out sooner or later, but he wants to keep L under his belt for as long as possible. The press coverage and contacts are invaluable. He wants to have L's resources by the time he's his age. _Then_ he will think about fucking tennis and 'exploring his options.'

Besides, he thinks now as he watches L on a shoot, and he is so beautiful, _so_ beautiful. Light is having fun.

* * *

 

L is being very unforthcoming about Light, but with the amount of time they spend together, Beyond assumes they've had their chat now.

Beyond dogs him and dogs him about it, until finally he rolls his eyes and says, like someone's dragged it out of him,

"He's fine with it, OK?"

Beyond sighs.

“But you’re not.”

L bits his lip.

"To be honest, Beyond..." He turns a little red. "I think I really like him.”

“Oh.” He actually smiles. “That’s – great. No, really. I thought you seemed different lately...going out all the time, less tense. Honestly, if - if he’s making you happy, I think that’s really, really great.”

L is staring at him.

“Really?"

“Of course.”

He avoids L’s eyes. Tells himself the same thing. If he and L were meant for each other, they would have worked it out by now.

He takes the next couple of days to calm down. Avoids the studio like the plague, because he knows there’s a slight possibility he might kill Light, and that would cause some very familiar and long wrought problems between them.

On a whim, he does decide to finally check out Light. See what someone worthy of L's heart is like. And also, maybe, sort of, discuss the threesome a little bit. If they could both make L comfortable, then surely it wasn't a problem? It could be Beyond's consolation prize.

He arrives late, when he expects just the last few crew members and stragglers to be heading out, but some kind of meeting appears to be breaking up. An informal one. There's sake, he notes. Light Yagami is there, with his assistant.

Beyond ducks out of sight to wait, leaning against the wall.

“No, no,” Light is saying. “No press releases, not yet. I want every contract I take this year to be kept under wraps.”

“But why? I thought you were aiming big."

"I _am_. You can see I am. It's just the way I’m working things at the moment. All my contracts have non-disclosure agreements. It’ll all come out onceI get to Paris, but in the meantime, you must keep this to yourself. If anyone around here asks about my bookings or anything you’ve sorted out, just divert them or outright lie if you have to. It's very important.”

“Even your boyfriend?”

“Especially my boyfriend."

Beyond feels sick. He can hardly believe it. He has to fight a crucially hard battle with himself not to tear Light apart. It is the closest L's been to anyone in years.

He backs away when they move on to other things. This is what their industry is; every snake for his or herself.

* * *

 

L's at home, for once, eating ice-cream cake on the couch.

"Hello," he calls without looking up. "Do you want some of this? I might have to purge it if I finish it. Today's shoot got to me a little, for some reason. I can't wait to be out of this."

He looks at Beyond when he doesn't reply.

“What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head.

“I don’t feel very good.”

“Have _you_ purged? You're a little pale.”

He sits down beside him.

“L…you trust me, don’t you? I mean, you know I’ve never lied to you, and I never would?”

“Of course.” He looks puzzled. “What is it?”

He takes the ice-cream off him, sets it aside.

“I went to the studio today.”

“Oh, sorry, I had to leave right after. I had a meeting- "

“I know. I saw Light.”

L stiffens.

“It’s OK. We weren’t going to talk about – I mean, I wasn’t going to push him or anything. I just wanted to meet him. Because he’s important to you.”

L still looks wary.

“OK. What did you talk about?”

“Um. We didn’t actually talk.” Beyond shifts. He has no idea how to go about this. “There was a meeting breaking up. I waited, and you know when you can’t help overhearing…" He takes a deep breath. "Light’s moving, L. He’s taken another contract in Paris.”

L smiles all over his face.

“Is that it? You must have misheard him, Beyond. Light’s not taking on any new contracts.”

Beyond shakes his head.

“He has been, under wraps. I heard him instructing his assistant to be careful around everyone in the studio.” He looks at L. “Including you.”

L stares at him. His eyes harden.

“What contracts? Which agencies?”

Beyond doesn’t answer.

L laughs.

“Mine, right? The ones who are dropping me? The ones he’s _met_ through me?” He shakes his head. “Wow.”

“I’m sorry, Lawli.”

“He tried to kill himself,” L says, matter-of-factly. “I doubt that was part of the plan. He must have had a change of heart somewhere along the way. A lot of cowards in our line of work, have you noticed? I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault.”

L pulls away from his hand.

“I’m going to go and talk to some people.”

“Want me to come?”

He shakes his head.

“Don’t wait up.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s Beyond’s idea to go to Paris. A final insult to Light, who is tied into his current Tokyo contract for at least another month.

At first, L had no interest in striking back at Light, but the thought of leaving without a word, to the very city Light planned to make his home ground, has a certain appeal. L has many contacts in Paris himself.

He is in no doubt about Light’s intentions. He had spoken to people, who had in turn spoken to more people, and the result left him with a deflated sense of stupidity he isn’t used to. L could almost take his hat off to Light; he has never been duped before.

He changes his number, changes his email, leaves specific instructions for no-one to assist Light in contacting him, and he and Beyond leave for Paris. Just like that. They’re both fluent in French, and they both have contacts. One gives them unoccupied apartment on the eighth floor, overlooking the river. They are relatively free, and they take on mostly charity work. They go to the beach and the smaller towns when they can. Their skin warms from the sun, no longer having to worry about keeping to the shade, and feast on fresh fruit and French coffee and desserts.

It's the first time he's spent with Beyond outside of work context - _everything_ had been about work since their childhood - and it's like an edge has been removed, like exploring a new world together. It is also Beyond who suggests L do a final interview. His only interview, as he’d always been notorious for his reclusivity. Something to shake up the industry, go out with a bang. L mulls it over. He trusts his agency. He thinks he has something worth saying.

First rule, he will not talk about Light Yagami. Light himself had not talked, and the gossip, the rumours, were out of control. It was known that the split had been nasty, however. That some of L’s labels and friends had dropped Light on this basis.

More importantly, he talks about what happens to models when they’re used up. Of contracts drying up, wages slipping, respect with it. He talks about Beyond’s surgery. He talks about A’s suicide. He talks about his own bulimia. The increasing pressure to keep up with the game. He hints at starting a charity for such a cause with Beyond. They are shocked.

He doesn’t expect much to come of it, after the hype of hearing his voice goes down, but they start an entire campaign, internationally broadcast. Agencies are to look after their own, first and foremost, before bringing in new.

Beyond laughs with delight.

“Good luck to him making it with these guys now!”

L says nothing. He hadn’t intended to be vindictive.

“Maybe we should go soon,” he says.

“But we’re so set up here now,” Beyond argues. “We have everything, and Wammy’s is just a Eurostar away. We can move closer to the beach, or the country. It’s not Light, is it? I doubt he’ll even make it here.”

“It was never meant to be a permeanent move,” L says, but he sees Beyond’s point. Paris is huge, after all, and he and Light will hopefully be mixing in very different circles from now.

* * *

 

L’s coming home one night from what he hopes will be his last ever meeting, at least here, when he finds Light waiting for him on the steps. He’s taken the staff exit, away from any lurking press, and it’s hard to make him out in the dark, but he knows at once from his insides that it’s Light.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he says.

L stares at him. He almost shivers, although it’s spring and the Mediterranean air barely ruffles his hair.

“I don’t want to see you.”

“Five minutes.” Light’s eyes hold his own. “You’re very good at evading me. I doubt I’ll ever see you again after this.”

L breaks his gaze. After a moment, he joins Light on the step. God forbid they go somewhere together.

“Thank you,” Light says, his voice dropping in relief. “I’ve missed you. How’ve you been?”

L lets his head fall, looking at his shoes.

“I don’t really want to answer any questions, Light.”

“Right, right. Sorry.”

He thinks for a minute. L glances at him from under his hair, wondering if he’s choosing between a denial and an apology. It won’t make much difference, but he’s curious.

“I think you may have misunderstood a few things,” Light starts, and just like that L sighs, feeling something long held drift away into nothing. Light is going to evade the whole thing.

Light stares at him, understanding.

“OK,” he says, in a different voice. “I’m sorry, all right? I made a mistake. I know you’ll probably never trust me again, but can’t we still be friends? Just tennis once a month? Anything?”

His voice rises slightly, and L keeps his head bows. There is nothing to say. He wonders, distantly, if Light is in some sort of trouble. If something is triggering this desperation.

“I do like you,” Light continues, controlled again. “I always did. I just let other things get in the way. I was scared. I was stupid. I wish I’d just talked to you. I wish I’d known you all my life. I wish- “ he pauses and shakes his head. “I wish I’d known how this would feel.”

L looks at him now. He has lost some weight, and he has circles under his eyes.

“Look after yourself,” L tells him.

Light looks at him and smiles grimly.

“So that’s it?”

He doesn’t try to change L’s mind. They part without another word.

* * *

 

It’s in the papers the next morning. Beyond crows over it as L finishes his croissant for him.

“Massive scandal, his assistant’s outed him about everything. Not you, obviously, but other things. Apparently he’s a bully, he’s really shady. Oh, some of it’s obviously exaggerated. There’s a thing about him attempting to kill himself.”

Oh, Light. Gossip about that would kill him, if the rest didn't.

“He is fucked this time,” Beyond says, with satisfaction. “His reputation's gone. 'Supermodel to snake.' "

 

L looks at the headline, upside down in Beyond’s hands. His toes curl into the seat.

“I saw him last night.”

Beyond’s eyes widen.

“You never said. Did he try to get back with you?”

“I don’t know. Sort of.”

L looks at Light’s photo upside down. Wonders if Light knew this was coming. If last night was a bid to save himself. L thinks it probably was.

“Well, at least it’s all out now,” Beyond says, chucking the paper aside. He toasts L with his ice-cream soda. “Here’s to titles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt weird writing this xD So not an AU person.
> 
> Also, no offence meant to anyone in the modelling/fashion industry, and apologies for any inaccuracies. This fic is just a bit of fun :)
> 
> Thanks for your patience and for reading. Would love any comments :D


End file.
